


Let Loose

by AnonAMNOS



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAMNOS/pseuds/AnonAMNOS
Summary: Aiba’s hijinks after he innocently finds himself at a nudist beach.Everyone loves Aiba-chan!





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try to write my first fic in celebration of Aiba's birthday!  
> It will be three chapters, first posted on 24th December 2018.

Aiba wasn’t particularly good with computers but he decided to try his luck online and look for a last minute deal somewhere sunny after his boss at the animal shelter informed him he had to use his vacation days or lose them. His colleague, Kei-chan, told him that booking vacations online was a good way to save money and expand his horizons and after a quick search of ‘single male vacation spots’ he found a great looking BnB within his price range, close to the beach and available the following week. Checking for the little padlock in the address bar as Kei-chan had warned him, he entered his details and booked it on the spot, already starting to feel excitement bubbling in his stomach.

After double checking that the shelter would definitely, one hundred percent, be alright without him, and making sure to let every dog in his care know that he would be back the following week, Aiba found himself on his way to Sunshine Horizon Bed and Breakfast for his vacation. Arriving in the small town just after sunset, he looked out the window of his cab as he passed quiet street after street, music and soft lighting coming from some of the houses and establishments along the way. The cab pulled up outside of Sunshine Horizon and Aiba was pleasantly surprised to find that it was spitting distance from the beach, the sound of crashing waves and the smell of the salty air filling his lungs as he got out and looked over the horizon. The beach was mostly deserted at this hour, but he could see a small campfire further along the shoreline with the silhouettes of some people huddled around it. After thanking and paying his driver he headed into the Bed and Breakfast excited for the week ahead.

 

The next morning, Aiba got up early, dressed for the beach and headed straight out choosing to forgo breakfast so that he could catch as much time in the sun as possible determined to make the most of his vacation time. The sun was still rising, and a warm mist was rolling in over the sand from the sea. He walked across the beach looking for the perfect spot to set up for the day when he heard the distinct sound of a whistle from not too far off.

Looking around for the source of the noise he spotted a man with broad shoulders, a slim waist (not that he was looking) and prominent eyebrows peeking out over the top of some expensive looking sunglasses stomping towards him.

“Em… hello” he said to the figure as it got within speaking distance, he could now see that the man’s brightly coloured vest top had the word LIFEGUARD displayed across the front. “Is, is something wrong sir?” not that he thought there would be, he just got here after all!

“Can I ask you what you think you’re doing?” the lifeguard said, a hint of irritation in his tone and he gazed in Aiba’s direction (at least Aiba assumed that’s what he was doing, the sunglasses where very dark so it was hard to be sure)

“I’m just looking for somewhere to set up my things for the day, I’m here on vacation for the week, staying over at the Sunshine Horizon Bed and Breakfast, my name is Aiba Masaki, pleased to meet you” he spilled out in a single breath.

“Well, Aiba san, that is all well and good but what I mean to ask is what are you wearing” Aiba looked down at his clothing choice for the day, white vest top with a nautical design, navy swimming trunks and a pair of brown sandals.

“Em, a white vest top, navy…”

“I can see what you’re wearing Aiba san” the lifeguard said, pinching the bridge of his nose looking exasperated, Aiba was really unsure what he had done wrong to incur the man’s wrath so early in the morning. “why are you wearing it on the beach?”

Aiba was really at a loss now, how was he supposed to answer that? He looked around to see if anyone else could possibly be of assistance but as far as he could tell there was only the lifeguard and himself out this early in the day.

“I… um… Well I...” 

Sighing the lifeguard took off his sunglasses and looked at Aiba before speaking insultingly slowly “This is a nudist beach, Aiba san. For the comfort of everyone clothing is not permitted beyond the shower area”

“Oh… Oh!” Aiba blushed as he looked around, missing the slight rise of the eyebrows of the lifeguard as he did “But… you’re wearing”

“I’m a lifeguard Aiba-san, its my job to make sure people here follow the rules, I am not here to enjoy myself like everyone else” 

“I see, of course… well then” Not wanting to be any more of a hinderance to the lifeguard, who was only trying to do his job, Aiba immediately reached for his waist and pulled his trunks down to his knees. 

“Changing cubicles” the lifeguard all but yelled at him before Aiba could completely remove his trunks from his legs “Changing cubicles are in the shower area” he said pointing back towards the entrance of the beach.

“Ah… I see...” Aiba said, pulling his trunks back up before bending over to collect the rest of his belongings. “I’ll just” he pointed towards the shower area rather than finishing his sentence, figuring he’d already said, and shown, too much to the poor lifeguard.

He headed towards the changing cubicles away from the sight of the lifeguard, unknown that the man had turned to watch him leave, shaking his head in silent laughter, a playful smirk on his lips. 

 

As Aiba left the changing cubicles, clothing safely packed away in his rucksack, he made his way back to the beach. Truth be told he was a little hesitant stepping onto the warming sand but he liked to believe he was an open minded individual and always liked to at least try something before dismissing it completely, so setting down his towel once again he sat down on top of it and began applying sun cream to the areas he previously had concealed taking special care to cover the area of wine coloured skin on his shoulder and back.

Once he felt he was properly safe in the sun Aiba stood up and looked along the length of the beach to see what there was available. He spotted a shack with the sign ‘Sakurai’s Shakes’ hanging over the entryway, and what looked like a water sports pavilion a little further along the coast. A couple of more naked men had made their way on to the sand, mostly alone like himself, but there was a few in small groups. Feeling too awkward to go and talk to anyone giving his lack of attire, Aiba settled back down and decided to wait until the water sports pavilion opened up, he was rather eager to give it a go. For a lack of something to do, and not one to lie still and sunbathe, Aiba sat on the end of his towel and began playing with the sand by his feet, piling it up into the beginnings of a mound.

“Em…” Aiba turned around to see the broad shouldered, slim waisted (ok, maybe he had noticed) lifeguard standing over him looking far more sheepish than he had earlier in the morning. “Aiba-San, I just came over to apologise for my behaviour earlier, I may have been a little curt with you”

“Oh, that’s ok, I really didn’t know that this was a… naked beach” the lifeguard smiled at that and Aiba couldn’t help but notice just how attractive he was when he did so.

“We call it a free beach. Its actually owned by a nudist resort a little further down” the lifeguard said pointing to a large and luxurious looking white washed building, Aiba could see a pool that looked like it was half built into the beach. “There’s a lot of land so a few small businesses have opened up alongside, it keeps the regular visitors happy”

“Ah, like the water sports pavilion?” The lifeguard smiled at the evident excitement in Aiba’s voice.

“Yup, as well as Sakurai’s Shakes… which should have opened by now, but I expect Nino’s slept in again” he said looking at his watch.

“Nino?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari, he runs the shack with his boyfriend Sakurai Sho, Sho-kun is punctual to a fault, but Nino not so much” The lifeguard said laughing

“I see” Aiba smiled at the lifeguards laughter, such a change from his earlier conversation with the man. “I’ll be sure to say hello when they open”

“You should! Tell them I sent you over, and make sure you try their mocha pecan gelato”

Aiba was laughing himself now at the lifeguards enthusiasm “I will, thank you for coming over… em…”

“Matsumoto Jun” said the suddenly bashful looking lifeguard scratching the nape of his neck a little “I just wanted to apologise once again, I’m not really a morning person myself”

“Well, Matsumoto-san, thank you, I’ll be sure to try the mocha….” 

“Mocha pecan gelato, you wont regret it!” Jun said walking backwards down the beach “Enjoy your vacation Aiba-san” and with that he turned and headed towards the large lifeguard tower situated not to far from Sakurai’s Shakes.

“I think I will” Aiba said to himself, attention turned back to the pile of sand he was now smoothing out by his feet. 

 

A little while later, and Aiba’s sand pile was starting to resemble a smoother sand pile but he had made what was obviously a wall around the outside.

“You’re making a castle?” Aiba looked up and saw a very naked, very tanned, small but beautifully sculpted man looking down at his sand pile with curious eyes.

“I don’t really know, I guess it could be a castle, I was just passing time y’know?” Aiba watched as the man crouched down, making Aiba quickly avert his eyes, and began looking at the sand pile with a quizzical stare.

“If you added some windows, turn these corners into towers and decorate it with shells, it will look not too bad”

“Do you think so?” Aiba looked at the sand pile with renewed interest “What if I made a moat? And I could add a little drawbridge for the people to get in and out!”

The man stood up smiling, “I think that would look great, I’m Ohno Satoshi by the way” he gave a small bow, holding on to the shoulder bag hanging off one arm as he did so

“Aiba Masaki, its nice to meet you Ohno-san”

“Ouch, don’t call me Ohno-san, that makes me sound so old!” Ohno said laughing “Most people here call me Captain or Oh-chan, well it’s only really Nino that calls me Oh-chan but I kinnda like it”

“Nino from Sakurai’s Shakes? Matsumoto-san mentioned him this morning”

“One and the same, Jun-kun was here this morning?”

Aiba made an affirmative noise “He, em, helped me with the rules of the free beach, I wasn’t aware”

“I see” Ohno said smiling “Is it your first time?”

Aiba wasn’t sure if Ohno-san meant at a free beach or at this particular free beach, either way his answer was the same “yeah” he said with a faint blush to his cheeks.

Ohno smiled at him again and Aiba thought he looked very cute, for a very tanned, very naked man. “I see… I’ll see you around then Aiba-San” said Ohno “If I find any nice shells I’ll drop them by for your castle!”

“That would be great, thank you Oh-chan!” Aiba shouted as Ohno strolled away waving a hand over his back.

+

Ohno made his way over to the lifeguard tower further situated along the beach. As he approached Jun stood up from seat and leaned precariously over the railing.

“Good Morning Captain, are you going to be fishing today?”

Ohno shook his head, “Nope, I was out late last night on the boat but thought I’d just go for a walk along the coast before heading back home, I have some painting supplies being delivered this afternoon.” 

“Working on anything new?” Jun asked

“I think I can find some inspiration” Ohno smiled, looking over towards where Aiba was sitting “I heard you were on the morning shift today, I was a little surprised Toma-kun managed to convince you to switch”

“It was his girlfriends’ birthday last night, thought it best he didn’t come to work hungover this morning. Besides, it hasn’t been so bad” Jun said, also looking in Aiba’s direction. 

Ohno turned back and caught Jun’s gaze, giving a knowing smile “The new guy is pretty cute” 

“You’re pretty cute” Jun smiled down at Ohno, “but you’re right, he is. What is he even doing over there?”

“Making a sand-castle” Ohno stated causing Jun to laugh, and infectious sound that Ohno soon joined in with.

+

As the sun rose further, and more and more people made their way onto the free beach, there was a general buzz around where Aiba sat with a few people now swimming in the sea or sunbathing nearby. Aiba hadn’t noticed how much time had passed as he moulded his sand castle but looking up now he saw that there was a small number of tables and chairs outside Sakurai’s Shakes and the sight made him realise just how hungry he was. Standing up and rubbing the sand off his body he decided an early lunch was appropriate seeing as he had skipped breakfast.

The shack itself had a chic beach design, there was a surfboard out front with a menu written on it showing a selection of simple snacks and meals with an extensive ice cream and milkshake list also. Aiba looked into the shack unsure of how to proceed, even though it was technically on the beach, and Matsumoto-san had said clothes where not permitted on the beach, it didn’t feel right walking into an establishment naked, standing at the front door he began to wonder if he should have brought his towel to tie around his waist.

“If you’re after something you better come in because I sure as hell ain’t leaving the air conditioning to come out and serve you”

Aiba looked further inside to see who spoke and saw a fully clothed young man behind the counter staring at him with one eyebrow quirked, feeling the heat spread up his neck in a blush Aiba entered the shack and walked up to where the man was sitting. 

“Good morning, I em.. I wasn’t sure if I was allowed in like this or not” Aiba explained

The man behind the counter very slowly looked Aiba up and down before answering. “We’d have a pretty low income if we didn’t allow naked people to enter a shack on a nudist beach” he eventually replied. “If you want to eat here we ask you sit on a towel, but if you want to take something onto the beach, then so long as you can pay, we don’t mind one way or the other”

“Ah” Aiba replied “I’ll take something to eat on the beach then, I didn’t have breakfast this morning so I’m rather hungry, what would you recommend?”

“I’m partial to a big sausage myself” the man said grinning and looking over Aiba once again

“Kazu!” suddenly a second man appeared from behind a curtain separating the counter from what looked like the kitchen, hitting the younger man over the head. “What have I told you about…”

“I was just advertising the hotdog special” the younger man interrupted shielding himself from attack “don’t get your panties in a twist”

“Hotdog special my ass” the newcomer said, but Aiba, now blushing furiously, noticed there was no malice in the phrase. “Please excuse Nino” the man turned to Aiba “his bark is worse than his bite”

“You would know” the younger man said under his breath, turning his attention to a handheld game in his lap.

Either not hearing or choosing to ignore the comment the other man continued, “I’m Sakurai Sho, welcome to Sakurai’s Shakes, what can we get for you today?” 

Aiba looked between the two before answering, Nino was smaller in height than the Sakurai Sho, thinly built and extremely pale for someone who works by a beach, Aiba would have called him cute if he hadn’t had opened his mouth, and on closer inspection he didn’t seem as young as Aiba initially thought. Sakurai-san was more muscular, a healthy colour to his skin which highlighted his large, bright eyes. He was currently looking at Aiba with a polite smile which lit up his whole face. 

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Aiba Masaki, em… I guess I’ll have the hotdog special then please”

Nino laughed from his seat at the counter, looking up from his game and smiling widely at Aiba, ok maybe he was cute after all, “I knew I liked you Aiba-chan” he said “I’ll get your food, if Sho attempts it the place will burnt to ash before the lunch rush”

“Hey!” 

“He can make a mean milkshake though” Nino winked at his partner before heading into the kitchen.

“Brat” Sakurai-san said shaking his head with another killer smile on his face “but he’s right, I’m useless in the kitchen” he laughed, it was a sound Aiba liked very much “My specialty lies in shakes and ice-cream, what would you like? You can have both as part of the special”

“Oh!” Aiba perked up at the news, he was beginning to turn back to a more normal colour “Actually, I met Matsumoto-san this morning and he recommended I try the mocha pecan gelato if that’s alright?”

Sakurai-san nodded and moved towards a refrigerated unit by the counter “One mocha pecan gelato coming up! I’d recommend the chocolate shake to go with that then if you would like?”

“Sounds fantastic” Aiba replied, enjoying the view of Sakurai-san bent over the refrigerated unit getting his gelato.

“You’re a man of good taste” Nino grinned once again at Aiba as he came out from the kitchen with his hotdog, the flush of colour returned to Aiba’s cheeks.

“I have to say, the chocolate is a personal favourite” Sakurai said, oblivious to the exchange between Aiba and Nino, handing Aiba the dessert and drink as Nino rang up the order. “Condiments are just outside by the surfboard, you can take one of the trays onto the beach with you, just remember to return it before you leave for the day”

“Thank you” replied Aiba, handing the payment over quickly before making his way out of the shack back towards the beach.

+

“That wasn’t very friendly of you” Sho said, turning to face Nino with his arms crossed.

“What? It’s not my fault he blushes so easily, it was hard to resist teasing him… you have to admit he’s pretty adorable”

“I thought I was the one you found pretty adorable?” Sho huffed putting his arms around Nino and pulling him closer

Nino tilted his head up and kissed his boyfriend “Hmm true, but you did just let him add a gelato to the hotdog special so you’re looking less adorable right now”

Sho laughed and pushed his boyfriend away playfully “You rang him up! Besides, I think we can let him off a few yen for having to put up with your innuendos”

“Like hell we will, I’m adding it to J’s tab, he recommended him” Nino said writing the amount on a notepad by the counter “Though he might have wasted his time, you should have seen Aiba-chan checking you out while you were getting his gelato”

“You’re the one he was blushing at every time you made eye contact” Sho countered

“Hmm, I’ll guess we’ll just have to share him then” Nino replied, turning around and giving another one of his grins.

“Works for me” Sho bent down to give his boyfriend another kiss, hands lowering to squeeze his ass as he did so.

+

After Aiba has finished his meal, he made his way over to the water sports pavilion to see what choices were available, he was surprised to find that he could rent jet skis or surfboards as well as participate in banana boat rides or something called a sumo tube, for health and safety swimwear was required for all rentals but the pavilion included its own changing area. Promising himself that he will definitely try it all before the week was out, he hired a surfboard for the duration of his stay, changed back into his trunks and headed out to the sea.

It had been several years since Aiba last surfed, but he was still skilled and found his footing quickly. He remembered the rush of catching the right wave at just the right angle, the spray of the salt water against him as he moved on the sea so fast he felt like he was flying, even the wait for the perfect break was reinvigorating, bobbing along with each swell, with nothing but the sound of the ocean in his ears and the sun on his back.

When he was finished, he changed out of his trunks and headed back to his spot on the beach, he had planned to work on his sand castle some more but the early morning and the time spent surfing had exhausted him and he quickly fell asleep on his towel.

“Aiba-chan…. Aiba-chan” waking up Aiba felt something nudging at his calf. “Aiba-chan, you shouldn’t fall asleep under the sun”

Aiba looked up and saw Ohno standing over him poking his leg with a toe. “Oh-chan?” he asked groggily, stretching as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ohno smiled down at him “I brought you some shells I found on my walk, I thought they would look good on your castle”

“Thank you” Aiba said sitting up

“You’re looking a little red” Ohno pointed out “you need to take better care with areas that aren’t used to the sun, there are places you do not want to get sunburn on!”

Aiba gave a nervous laugh as he noticed the area in particular Ohno was looking at, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep” he explained “I guess the excitement of being on vacation tired me out today, I’ll be more careful from now on, thank you Oh-chan”

The older man smiled at him, it was a smile that made his round cheeks puff out and Aiba noticed just how cute the man was “You should really put some after-sun lotion on to sooth your skin, I actually live on the beach, I’ll be happy to lend you some, I was just heading back home now”

“You live on the beach? This beach?” Aiba pointed to the sand by his feet.

Ohno laughed at his shocked response “Come on” he said, offering a hand to help Aiba up “you can leave your belongings here, Jun-kun will keep an eye on them from his tower”

Aiba was surprised when Ohno lead him up the stairs of the nudist resort belonging to the beach. The building looked even more luxurious up close, Aiba could now see that the pool was slightly raised from the beach in a way that if you looked over it, it blended in with the horizon. There was a swim-up bar and BBQ area with a number of people lounging in deckchairs sipping fancy looking cocktails, the tastefully decorated sign hanging over the doorway of the hotel said Samejima Resort. Ohno however did not lead him into the hotel, instead walking away from the guests to a bungalow located in an enclosed area that was hidden from the view of the pool.

“This is where you live?” Aiba asked as the climbed a few steps to a terrace that ran around the bungalow. Aiba could see the beach expand out before him from here, the sun just beginning to lower in the distance. Ohno however didn’t answer him and just smiled once again opening the door.

“Here we are” he said, walking through the entryway passed several fishing rods and bait boxes. Aiba noticed some packages that looked recently delivered on a table in the hallway. “I’ll just grab the lotion” Ohno moved further into the house but Aiba found himself awkwardly standing in the genken not wanting to move any further given his lack of clothing. 

“Aiba-chan?” Ohno came back towards him, a bottle of lotion in his hand. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, fine, thank you” Aiba quickly responded “I just wasn’t sure if I should come in or not”

“I live on a nudist resort Aiba-chan, it’s perfectly fine” Ohno laughed handing the bottle in his hands to Aiba “Here you can use this one, its moisturising so should help prevent any damage” 

Aiba reached for the bottle but had no sooner accepted it when he dropped it on the floor “It’s freezing!”

“Ah, sorry. I should have warned you! I keep my lotions in the fridge, they can otherwise overheat in this weather” Ohno said bending over to pick the bottle up. “Here, if you warm it in your hands a little first it’s not so bad” Ohno squeezed a generous amount into his palm, placed the bottle on a table by Aiba and rubbed his hands together. 

Before Aiba could respond Ohno stepped in front of him and rubbed his hands over his biceps. “See, it’s not so bad!” he said, rubbing the lotion up and over onto Aiba’s shoulders. Ohno rested his hands there and looked into his eyes “Is this ok?” he asked.

Aiba scanned Ohno’s features, registering how close he was and the fact that they were both very naked. He swallowed heavily and nodded his consent. Ohno slowly moved his hands forward over Aiba’s collarbones, spreading the lotion down and across his chest. Aiba could feel Ohno’s hands, his long fingers skimming over his heated skin almost featherlike as the moved on his nipples and down past his ribs, coming forward over his navel before going back around his hips and resting at the curve of his ass. Ohno followed each movement with his eyes, mapping all of Aiba’s skin as he did so. Aiba’s breathing had accelerated as the touches moved lower, he knew what was coming next, he could see Ohno’s own breathing getting heavier, he recognised the look in his eyes as Ohno gazed back up at him. Aiba watch as Ohno’s tongue slowly came out and licked over his lips before he lunged forward to taste them for himself. 

Ohno sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Aiba’s tongue entry, Ohno’s lips where incredibly soft and Aiba pressed his tongue into Ohno’s until he had to pull away to catch his breath. As he did so Ohno reached for the table again, grabbing the lotion and squeezing another amount into his palm before moving it down onto Aiba’s half erect cock. Aiba swore at the initial coldness when it made contact, it was almost enough to make him pull away but as Ohno moved his hand the temperature quickly adapted. Aiba’s head dropped forward onto Ohno’s as Ohno’s magical fingers spread the lotion from base to tip, squeezing the head with a twist of his hand before repeating the motion again, Aiba pulled Ohno’s face up so he could claim another kiss, gasping into Ohno’s mouth as he felt Ohno’s thumb swipe over his slit. Their kiss turned greedy as the pre-cum began to gather at the head of Aiba’s cock and Ohno pulled away to give the job his full attention. Aiba leaned back onto the wall of the genken as Ohno continued his ministrations and Aiba felt his knees get weak, just as he thought he would be unable to stand any longer he came in long spurts across both his and Ohno’s stomachs. Ohno slowly maintained his movements until Aiba was spent, then leaned forward once more to place a quick kiss on Aiba’s lips.

“I think that area is properly moisturised now” Ohno breathed out causing them both to laugh. “Let me just get something to clean us up with”

“Wait” Aiba grabbed his wrist before he could walk away “What about you?” he said pulling himself up straight.

Ohno gave him another quick kiss, “You can return the favour another time, it’s getting late and the beach can turn pretty cold once the sun sets” Aiba gathered his breath and Ohno returned with a damp towel he used to clean them both. “You can take the rest of the lotion away with you, you should apply some more later on tonight, I think I may have rubbed some of it off just now” Ohno giggled, and Aiba thought just how lucky he was to have met this cute man today.

“Thanks Oh-chan” he said, they shared another kiss before Aiba pulled away to head back to the beach. Ohno had been right, the temperature was much cooler. The Samejima Resort had lit some lanterns around the pool making a pretty sight but Aiba didn’t admire it for too long. He headed back to where he left his belongings before collecting them and making his way to the changing area, it had been a very interesting first day.


End file.
